1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box in general, and more particularly to an electrical connection box suitable for accommodating various kinds of electrical devices used in electrical circuits installed in the body of a car, e.g. in the engine room.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed various types of electrical connection boxes accommodating a junction box in which electric wires branched from a wire harness for use in an electric circuit installed on a car body are connected. Such an electric connection box comprises a cover and a body accommodating the junction box. An example of such a prior art electrical connection box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,102.
When a large mechanical shock is applied to the electrical connection box in the event of a collision of the car, the junction box is protected by the body and cover of the electrical connection box mounted in the engine room of the car body so that the junction box is deformed or damaged to a reduced degree by the shock.
There is, however, a demand for the development of an electrical connection box which allows the junction box to have a smallest possible degree of damage in the event of collision of the car, thus seeking to ensure the continued function of the junction box.